Acepto
by Noir.symphonie
Summary: Jumin, y su extraña manera de pedir las cosas. No se puede decir nada más de él. Otro cortito, pero con mucho amor. Disfrútenlo mucho, y de antemano, muchas gracias por leer.


{Antes de leer:

Otro one-shot. Esta vez, mi amor a JuminxZen le ganó a mi inspiración. Tiene un pequeño spoiler, pero vital. ¡Cuidado al leer!}

Acepto.

Eran pasadas las 4 y media de la tarde, y su silueta era una de las pocas que se podía divisar en la pequeña cafetería en la cual estaba. Estaba sentado frente a un gran ventanal, el cual daba a un agradable paisaje de otoño, con varios árboles, y una pequeña plazuela en la cual sentarse y disfrutar el día. Las hojas caían con la liviandad que la experiencia de ser ellas les había dado, haciendo que su color se mezclara con el dulce café de los árboles, que rebozara por última vez de la luz del sol, que se moviera ante la voluntad del viento. Las pocas personas conversaban de cosas cotidianas, reían mientras el sutil vapor del café emanaba de las tazas que sostenían en sus manos. Otras personas se veían ocupadas en sus computadores personales, y otras simplemente leían el periódico o les echaban una mirada a sus celulares. Un ambiente tranquilo, para un día que deslumbraba belleza.

Por su parte, Jumin había dejado un tiempo especial para estar ahí, le pidió ayer exclusivamente a la asistente Kang que dejaran listas las actividades de la mañana del día siguiente. Eran tan pocas las veces en las que hacía aquello, que se llegaba a sentir extraño, se sentía raro el no tener tanto que hacer por la mañana.

Sin embargo, él estaba ahí por una razón en especial. No se permitiría faltar. Tal vez antes lo habría pensado, pero ahora no. Las razones por las cuales estar ahí sobraban, y no dejaban de inundar su mente cada vez que lo pensaba.

 _"–_ _Oye, niño mimado…-_

 _Su voz era la única que escuchaba en días, aparte de la de Jaehee. Había decidido alejarse, aislarse en lo que él se creía bueno. Había pasado un tiempo ya desde la muerte de su mejor amigo, y los recuerdos de la infancia le pesaban, más de lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Su estoica personalidad le llevaba a no perder el ritmo, a no parar. Jihyun lo recordaba así, y así es como debía seguir._

\- _¿Es por …él...?_

 _Le escuchó otra vez, mientras caminaban. Todavía no podía creer que él lo había ido a ver a la oficina. ¿Se habrá conseguido los horarios con Jaehee? ¿Por qué él?_

\- _Es tan solo que he estado terminando algunos proyectos. Nada muy importante, es más que nada la presión de estar más ocupado que de costumbre. ¿Te preocupa que no esté muy atento a lo que hablan en la RFA?_

\- _¡No es eso! Digo… Todos nos preocupamos. Es inevitable el pensar que algo te pasa después de todo lo que pasó. Después de todo, todos sufrimos ante lo que pasó._

 _Jumin había guardado silencio. ¿Sufrir? Sentimientos así de fuertes eran cosas nuevas para él, y no los podía evitar, ni encapsular en alguna parte para luego olvidarse de ellos (¡Ojalá para él funcionara así!). Y no quería admitirlo a toda costa, pero la presencia de alguien aparte de su entorno de trabajo le hacía bien. Tal vez, aquello le daría otro desvío para conseguir superar todo como él deseaba. Y Zen, quien se podía considerar un conocedor de la vida a su edad, titubeante ante su actuar, cedió a llevarlo a alguna que otra parte para distraerle. Después de todo, el estudio de grabación quedaba bastante cerca de su empresa._

 _Y los días así pasaron. Zen era el único que, después de su día laboral, iba a ver a Jumin, a distraerlo de su propio calvario sentimental no asumido. Fueron tantas las veces, que el albino se acostumbró a su presencia, y él a la de éste. La RFA tan solo observaba mientras, por fin, parecía darse alguna especie de lazo entre ellos dos._

 _Pero… Jumin se acostumbró más de lo que él pensaba que lo haría. Después de un tiempo y despejados sus pensamientos negativos, su trabajo ya no era una suerte de deber, si no que volvía a ser algo de voluntad propia, como siempre había sido. Y él era más que consciente de eso. Se había vuelto muy consciente de varias actitudes y formas de actuar del peliblanco._

 _No solía ser así hasta que se acercó…_

 _No solía sentirse así, hasta que llegó a escarbar dentro de él para curar aquellas heridas que los sucesos de la vida le habían dejado…_

 _No, nada era igual. Todo era más cálido, pero se difuminaba más a medida que el tiempo pasaba._

 _Se sentía tan confundido como grato de estar ahí. Era, como muchas cosas en aquel último tiempo, algo nuevo. Tanto, al punto de que había decidido preguntarle a Jaehee (Si no, ¿A quién?) lo que opinaba de la situación. Claramente, con algunos datos cambiados para conservar la confidencialidad propia._

 _Y desde aquel entonces, los fríos grises que miraban a Zen cada vez que se veían, no fueron los mismos._

 _Y el tiempo fluía entre ellos dos. Fluyó, hasta que, quien sentía debía corroborar lo que sentía. Enamorado, pero no dejaba de ser analítico para las situaciones. Jumin temía más de lo que sentía._

\- _¿A dónde iremos hoy?_

\- _No creo sentirme del todo bien. Podría invitarte a cenar a mi pent-house._

\- _Hm… Solamente porque ya hemos ido a suficientes partes, y solo si me dejas invitarte a unos pescaditos dorados._

\- _Olvídalo._

\- _Hmph._

 _Zen arqueó la mirada, y se fueron en el auto de Jumin a su propio hogar. Él era el único tenso, no sabía cómo iba a salir todo. Pero ya estaba decidido._

 _El chef de Jumin había hecho una cena deliciosa esa noche. Un buen trozo de carne y unas verduras salteadas con especias increíblemente sabrosas, hacían de aquel momento algo digno de recordar. Nada podría fallar, Jumin ya sabía la rutina de Zen cada vez que iba a visitarlo a su hogar. No había vez que fuera y no mirara la ciudad desde su alcoba. La hermosa vista de Seúl relajaba al peliblanco, y aquel alto lugar era una de las mejores perspectivas de la ciudad. Y uno de los escenarios más bellos para Jumin, quien se autoconvencía con todas sus fuerzas. Si no pasaba lo que él en el fondo esperaba, la vida seguía. Pero creía importante el no quedarse sin haber visto qué ocurriría._

 _El joven empresario se acercó a ver el paisaje junto al actor. Hubo un silencio sepulcral por un poco de tiempo, el lugar lo ameritaba, y entre ellos dos las palabras a veces sobraban._

\- _Zen…_

 _Jumin murmuró bajo, no necesitaba decirlo más fuerte para captar su atención. El aludido, en respuesta casi inmediata lo miró. Sus miradas se profundizaron en el contrario unos segundos, como si quisieran ver lo más que pudiesen ver, como si quisieran saber más de lo que ya saben el uno del otro. Y no quiso aguantar más._

 _Se apoderó de su cintura, levemente contorneada por su masculina figura y aquella chaqueta que le sentaba tan bien. Su otra mano se apoderó de su cuello, suave, el tacto de su piel era demasiado suave como para pensar que era real. Otra penetrante mirada, y sus labios ya se habían apoderado de los del consternado actor, quien al principio no supo que responder ante la osada acción de Jumin. No se quiso detener, a pesar de que, a medida que avanzaban los segundos, no reaccionaba. ¿No sentía él lo mismo?_

 _Hasta que Hyun lo besó de vuelta. Y todas las barreras de tensión que pudieron existir en algún momento, se difuminaron. Jumin lo besó por un largo tiempo, se sentía bien, se sentía más que bien. Su corazón era plenitud completa, se aceleraba a un ritmo incesante, no había quien lo calmara. Euforia, felicidad, ansiedad. ¿Era esto lo que Jaehee le había descrito como amor?_

 _El suceso quedó ahí. Pero no quitaba que se volviera a repetir. Era una especie de secreto a voces, pero tan solo de ellos. Se había creado cierta complicidad entre Zen y él. Se besaban simplemente porque querían, porque se sentía bien, porque les daba esa extraña corriente que no sentían con nada más. Jumin comenzaba a agradecer el poder haberlo conocido de aquella manera, y seguían conociéndose el uno a otro de una manera especial, tanto en las buenas como en las malas, sus malos hábitos y sus benditas virtudes, discutían por cosas triviales, por tonterías, pero aquella era su dinámica. Le dedicaba sonrisas más sinceras, gestos más llenos de sentimiento, más suavidad y transparencia._

 _Jumin demostraba y disfrutaba el estar enamorado de él"._

Reía por los bellos recuerdos, reía en solitario mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. Hoy, tenía algo importante que decirle a Zen, creía que era hoy el día específico para hablar.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanto reír, niño mimado?

Había llegado donde habían acordado después de sus ensayos. Su rostro, que siempre mostraba una pulcra belleza, se veía un tanto cansado por el vigor de estar en movimiento todo el día, mas siempre afable. Si Jumin enumerase las cosas que le gustaban de él, tal vez jamás terminaría.

\- ¿Elegante atraso o banal irresponsabilidad? ¿Cómo debería llamarlo?

\- Tsk, tan solo tuve que quedarme unos minutos más para alistar las últimas cosas antes del viaje.

\- Ya veo. Si quieres, pide un café.

\- Yo lo pagaré, si ese es tu ruin plan.

Jumin arqueó la mirada, y Zen acompañó con un café al pelinegro.

\- Tengo una petición importante que hacerte.

\- Te escucho.

Con la cafetería casi vacía, Jumin no le hizo mucho esperar.

\- Este último tiempo me he visto cambiar como nunca me lo imaginé. Hago cosas que nunca pensé en hacer, y pienso cosas que creí nunca pasarían por mi mente, por miedo, por rechazo, por malas experiencias que nunca me pertenecieron. Me confundí como seguramente pocos lo hacen, me llené de dudas e incertidumbres…

Tomó un sorbo de su café.

\- Pero… También me emocioné. Puedo percibir que siento mucho más que antes, que el ritmo de mi corazón va en otra sintonía. Y es verdad, aunque a mí mismo me cueste creerlo. Al principio, me sentía tan perdido que llegué a pedir consejos, porque algo en mi me decía que no cualquiera podría resolver mis dudas. Me dijeron que podía ser amor. Y no lo quise creer, porque pensé que el único ser por el cual podría sentir amor, era Elizabeth 3ª. Sin embargo….

Tomó una pequeña pausa, y suspiró.

\- Tú acabaste con todos mis prejuicios, con mis pensamientos. Supiste ver otra faceta de mí. Y… No me rechazaste en las malas. Y, de todas maneras, el amor que siento por Elizabeth 3ª es totalmente distinto, lo que no le quita que sea puro e intenso. Pero eso no es a lo que quiero llegar. En el fondo, de todo lo que pasó, me di cuenta que creo que me gustas mucho más de lo que mi mente me deja pensar, al punto de que deseo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que tengas un buen viaje. Sé que es por ti, por tu carrera, y me doy cuenta que cada vez me gustas más, ya que me gusta verte feliz. Pero, te pediré algo antes de que te vayas por tanto tiempo…

Tomó la mano del albino, quien atónito lo miraba sin responder.

\- Quiero que salgas conmigo. Quiero estar contigo. Es decir… Quiero que seas mi pareja. Tu... ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

A secas, su petición implicaba mucho más de lo que su cara demostraba. El ambiente estaba más tenso que cualquier otro encuentro que habían tenido, y Jumin no sabía exactamente qué cara poner. Hyun se llevó una mano a la boca, tan solo de la sorpresa. ¿No estaba soñando? ¿Qué clase de persona era esta? Definitivamente no era el chico con el que solía discutir hace unos meses atrás. ¿Él había provocado todo esto?

\- Jumin….

\- No creo que quieras responder ahora. No te preocupes. 

Zen había quedado en un silencio sepulcral. No decía nada.

\- Te esperaré lo que creas necesario. Tan solo quería decírtelo antes de que te fueras a grabar aquella película. Después de todo, no nos veremos en un largo tiempo. Aunque, no creas que dejaré de esperar por tu respuesta. Eso era todo lo que quería decirte. Debo volver a trabajar. Si me disculpas…

Jumin, por su parte, prefirió dejar las cosas así. Después de todo, lo hecho estaba hecho. Pagó la cuenta, aprovechando que Zen no reaccionaba rápidamente, y se dirigió hacia la salida. Casi atravesando la puerta, sintió que era detenido abruptamente. Era el de la mirada escarlata el que le detenía su camino.

\- … ¡Acepto!

Y sin más, se marchó. El estupor de Jumin fue más grande que el del propio Hyun. No lo asimiló hasta tiempo después, pero cuando lo asimiló, pudo saber a ciencia cierta que lo tenía todo, ya no le faltaba nada más. Su alma compañera había llegado hacia él, y no lo iba a dejar ir. Por fin había podido reflejar su vida con alguien, y en aquel futuro veía algo esencial, que había sido invisible para él hasta ese momento:

En aquel futuro, él era feliz.

(¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí yo con otro one-shot de Mystic messenger. Esta vez me fui más por narrar la dulzura de relación de Jumin y Zen, me encantan. Y salió esto, aparte de haber mirado otras imágenes de la pareja (Sí, las imágenes, por lejos me inspiran mucho, jajaja). Espero que les haya gustado, y de todo corazón, espero su opinión en los comentarios. Me gustaría saber qué piensan sobre él.

Muchísimas gracias de antemano por leer, y mis más eternas gracias a la personita que comentó en mi one-shot anterior. Me motivó muchísimo para escribir.

Espero, sinceramente, poder seguir inspirándome así, y poder seguir subiendo cosas.

Cariños para todos.

¡Nos leemos a la próxima!)


End file.
